


Noizu's trip to Disneyland

by bluemorphine



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Disneyland, funny memes, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemorphine/pseuds/bluemorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and his BFF (no homo) go to Disneyland and do some cool memeing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noizu's trip to Disneyland

Noiz kicked his blanket and jumped out of bed. The phone was ringing. He picked it up ‘moshi moshi noizu desu’

‘hey uh brat i have something for you if uh you want it’

Noiz threw his phone out of the window and went back to bed.

A few minutes later he heard the door being broken down. Kojack ran up the stairs.

‘oi i said i have something for you get out of bed’ koujaku pulled his bed sheets off and revealed noiz’s super kawaii ‘challenge accepted’ boxers.

‘ich spreche deutsch’ noiz whispered

‘get dressed baka we’re going to disney land’

Noiz stood up too fast and felt dizzy but that didn’t stop him from spinning around the room. ‘wooooooooooooo!” He yelled then he tripped and fell onto his mlp plushies

‘come on cowjacker let’s go!’ he yelled, pulling on his ‘forever alone’ t-shirt and quickly checking memebase and 9gag for new funny memes.

Koujaku regretted his decision immediately. ‘you know maybe i’ll stay and you can go by yourself-‘

‘im not allowed to go on a plane without an adult’

‘kuso’ the japanese man said

 

They arrived at the airport

‘wait a second which disneyland are we going to koujackoff?’

‘disneyland paris’

‘ooh bonjour tres bien’ noiz said, remembering that he was fluent in french as well as german, japanese, english and c++

They went through the metal detector. Beep beep beep beep

‘excuse me sir you are going to need to pull down your pants’

‘lol he wants the d’ said noiz

 

After a few hours of interrogation, noz and kooljaku got onto the plane

‘hey do you have any food’ noiz asked.

The air hostess who was pushing a trolley full of food stared at him

‘i want to buy all of it’

‘excuse me sir you can’t buy-‘

Noiz threw 1,000,000 whatever currency they were using at her.

‘that includes the trolley and plane of course’ he said ‘i will give you another 5,000 for the passengers and pilot.’

She walked away and nose was left to shamefully collect his money.

‘okay.’ he said, using the sad quote of his favourite meme.

 

They arrived at the hotel and put their luggage in the room (koujaku did; in all his excitement, noiz had forgotten to pack.)

‘lets have a shower koujak so we can be all refreshed for disney land’

‘i- wha-‘

Noiz pushed koujaku into the shower and pulled his kimono off.

‘noiz- wha- stop!’ koujaku blushed bright red.

‘i cant be sweaty for mickey mouse’ noiz said. He took his clothes off and jumped in with koujaku.

Koujaku stared at him. And then stared at another area

‘why do you have piercings on your d-‘

‘lol it looks like a face’ noiz said ‘do u want to see’

‘no!’

 

They walked the way to disney land. On the way, nose tried out his french skills.

‘bonjour madammomsella voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?’

He got slapped around the face.

 ‘look there’s disney land ok off you go little brat!” Koujaku said. As he tried to run away suddenly one of noiz’s helicopters flew out of the sky and picked him up.

‘get back over there, naughty boy’ somebody with a strong german accent said.

He dropped koujaku out of the sky and he landed on top of noiz.

‘ha, gaaaaay’ noiz quickly shouted, careful not to miss out on a chance to meme.

 

The first ride they went on got stuck (probably because nois was jumping around too much and broke it)

‘woops god koujaku u need to lose a bit of weight buddy’ noiz said.

Koujakju growled.

‘now what are we going to do.’

Koujaku let his hair turn red and then he ate noiz.

‘i don’t always go to disneyland’ were the german’s final words. ‘but when i do, i get eaten alive.’


End file.
